


Too Little Too Late

by suoye



Category: Backstrom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S1E02的後續妄想</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Little Too Late

Valentine承認，一開始他是被Niedermayer的外表吸引。拜託，濃密的髮量，梳裡整齊的髮型，燙的平整得體的西裝，還有那種『是個天才懂得所有事情』的模樣…該死的性感。喜歡詩歌和哲學？文學系的浪漫傢伙跑去特案組，拐到他不就一箭雙雕？既浪漫又有體格與膽識的男人，數量稀少啊。

對了，還有和那個老混蛋的賭注，200美金啊，不試看看的是傻瓜。

他幾乎百發百中的媚眼與調情在車上被Niedermayer沒特別反抗的接收時，他以為成功了，偏偏那個男人在幾分鐘後把他用手銬將他和Robbie[1]鎖在一起。幸好那個西裝混蛋最後有接收到他的暗號，在隱瞞警方身分的瞬間亂又倒迷他一把，連損失最大的Robbie也中招。

手銬對他們兩個來說都沒有束縛性，他三兩下就解開手銬，擺脫一直追問Niedermayer電話的Robbie，掃興的回家。Robbie竟然還厚著臉皮猜測西裝警探喜歡重口味點的類型，Valentine不爽的咬著下唇，連電話都沒要到，讓他有點不爽，就怪自己當初想多貪那100美金，賠了夫人又折兵。

他其實也沒有太認真，掰彎直男最大的倚靠就是性吸引力，但是他們總會想到建立家庭，迴歸『正常』，把和男人滾床單當做消遣。比起那些因為有了孩子才被包養的女人，他這彎的純正的Gay更容易被拋棄。

這件事很快被他拋開，畢竟Niedermayer實在不算是個能輕鬆擺脫的類型，就算他得逞了，之後鬧僵一定很難看。

 

隔天下午，他聽到幾聲拍門聲，Backstrom睡的很死，明明就躺在客廳的沙發上，卻毫無清醒跡象。執拗的拍打聲再度響起，不放棄的加快速度與力道，惱人的金屬撞擊聲響讓Valentine煩躁。

他只穿著坦克背心和一件貼身的內褲就衝下樓，暴躁的推開沈重的門。

刺眼的日光讓他瞇起眼睛，隱約注意到對方很高大，腰間的警徽讓他辨明男人和Everett一夥，轉身就往船屋內走。「他還在睡，昏迷不醒像個死豬！」

對方遲疑了一下，遲遲沒跟進船內，這讓Valentine有些氣惱，他瞇著眼睛瞪著逆光只能看見輪廓的男人。「嘿，你得進來把他叫醒，我可不提供Morning Call的服務。」

他走下樓梯回到房間，頭也不回的鑽進被窩，聽到鞋跟敲擊金屬的腳步聲。「請順手把門關上！」

聽見門關上的聲音後，他滿意的閉上眼睛，重新陷入黑暗中。

 

他是被一道視線喚醒的，Valentine從沒帶過人來到Everett的船屋，這裡是他的避風港，在黑市混出來的警覺性讓他瞬間清醒。他微微瞇眼，想看看床頭櫃有什麼比他的睫毛膏還有攻擊性的武器，Everett應該已經跟那個警探走了，孤立無援的情況下他只能自救了。

飛快的抓住床頭櫃留下的玻璃杯，Valentine使勁全力往視線的來源砸去。

滿意的聽到慘叫，Valentine得意的微笑，想抓起床邊的褲子就往外跑，卻在看清男人的長相時，停下腳步。

「Niedermayer？」他驚慌的衝上前，試圖撥開警官臉上的玻璃碎屑。那個玻璃杯好死不死的砸中牆，玻璃碎屑劃傷他幾天前的打賭目標，Everett特案組的警官Peter Niedermayer的漂亮臉蛋。「喔我的天哪該死，你沒事吧！？」

「該死的痛！」Niedermayer生氣的回答，推開Valentine的手，想自己動手。

「別傻了，你會把自己的漂亮臉蛋割傷的。」狡猾的古董商拉起暴躁的警官，忍不住笑了起來。「我幫你，你先坐上來。」

順從的坐在床上，Niedermayer臭著臉讓Valentine取下他臉頰上的玻璃，幸好沒傷到眼睛，額角的傷口也不大。「我以為警官都是硬漢。」

「被人不分青紅皂白砸玻璃杯的生物都會叫痛，這叫反射動作。」男人低聲抱怨，在最大片的玻璃碎屑拿下時嘶了一聲。

濕潤柔軟的溫熱物體接觸他的臉頰，Niedermayer忍不住倒吸口氣。猛然睜眼，眼前只看見Valentine穿著坦克背心裸露出來的肌膚。「都拿下來了嗎？」

Valentine模糊的應聲，繼續大吃警官豆腐，他好久沒有做愛了，眼前出色的男人就是個湊到他嘴邊的肉，不咬一口太可惜。

他曖昧的從警官的耳邊舔到頸部靠近襯衫領口的地方，用牙齒啃吮男人敏感的喉結，充滿挑逗意味。警官抓住他的大腿根部，像是在推他又像是在捏他的臀部，這讓Valentine興奮的哼笑。

「等等…」Niedermayer啞著嗓子在做最後掙扎，但是主動的男人已經跨坐在他的腿上，這讓他的雙手尷尬的移到臀部的位置。

只穿著貼身四角褲的Valentine性感異常，少了黑色的眼線，男人看起來青色的像隻妖精。「拜託，你也等不及了吧？」

Niedermayer低吟，重要部位被曖昧的揉捏實在很難清醒的思考，但他靠著多年的訓練做到了。「好吧，但我們得商量一下固定的約會時間…」

「啊？你說什麼…？」

「然後你得把手機號碼給我…」警官的手鑽進男人的背心裡，撫摸溫暖光滑的背部。「斷絕你那些亂七八糟的關係…」

「喂，你給我等等…」Valentine的唇被男人強勢的入侵，堵住接下來想說的話，彷彿在腦袋大放煙火般的快感讓他腰部發軟不住的喘息，整個人興奮的要命。

「你該死的性感…」Niedermayer在兩人鬆口喘息時低聲說，緊緊鎖住身上男人的腰部。「你得負起責任，沒人在掰彎直男後不貢獻點什麼。」

Valentine感受到Niedermayer的炙熱，但他有點被警官的話嚇到了，懷疑自己耳朵壞掉的黑市古董商拉開距離，瞪著眼前的男人。

整齊的頭髮被弄的有點亂，狂野又帥氣，整齊的西裝被弄的滿是皺摺，漂亮的瞳孔裡倒映的都是他的身影。

Valentine心跳以前所未有的頻率在跳，眼前的男人是認真的。「F*ck，你要管住我得費點功夫了，Sgt. Peter Niedermayer。」

[1] Robbie全名Robert Hodstetter，Valentine在黑市的好朋友，鐘錶古董店的老闆，出現在S1E02。

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的是瘋了啊！才看三集就能摔進一個坑！X_X坑裡找夥伴  
> 主角的名字有夠長，打的我好累  
> Suoye  
> 20150209


End file.
